


我想找个铲屎官

by Shiromi



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromi/pseuds/Shiromi





	我想找个铲屎官

54.  
金希澈端着咖啡无奈的看着沙发上缩成一团周边宛如笼罩着低气压黑云的李东海，抓过朴正洙窃窃私语：“他又怎么了？”  
朴正洙叹了口气：“他说李赫宰都知道了。”李赫宰的个性朴正洙也挺清楚的，平常也会笑嘻嘻的但是认定了一件事就很难更改，如果他厌恶身为猫的李东海骗了他这件事的话，绝对会再也不见李东海的吧。看李东海赖在他家，兴许是已经被李赫宰赶出家门了吧，自己家又要多一口猫粮了。  
“东海啊，你别担心，赫宰生气也是正常的，哥也可以帮你去跟赫宰沟通，我们好好跟他道个歉好吗？”  
朴正洙坐在李东海旁边想要安慰他，李东海把头从膝盖间抬起来：“谢谢哥，可是李赫宰没赶我出门啊。”他甚至还跟我上......算了这个还是别跟哥说了。  
“啊？那你在郁闷什么？”李赫宰接受能力也太强了吧，这就不生气了？  
郁闷什么呢......自己坦白完了一切，本想着李赫宰应该会大发雷霆，可是李赫宰表现的却很正常，早上李赫宰出门工作前甚至还摸了摸他的头，他到底在想什么？

55.  
金希澈家门铃响了，开了门李赫宰站在门口一脸慌张。“哥，东海在你家吗。”  
下班回了家，家里安安静静的，没有猫也没有人，打了手机也没人接，他突然感到害怕。丢猫还可以试试贴寻宠启示，李东海走了就找不回来了。  
李东海探出头。“赫宰？”  
李赫宰松了一口气，面上也没有什么波澜，只在心里默默的说了一声太好了。  
李东海又听到了，他感到有些不好意思了。  
“哥，我先回家了......”李赫宰都来找他了。  
嗯？他说回家？他的意思是......  
“拜拜哥。”李赫宰牵着李东海的手离开了。  
金希澈站在门口，一脸平淡，默默的说了一句：“垃圾小情侣。”

56.  
进了家门，李赫宰还没有放手，李东海有些试探性的抽了抽手，却被握的更紧了。  
空气尴尬的流动着，李东海明白了，或许两个人还有些话没有说开吧，总感觉没有办法像之前那样单纯的交流。  
李赫宰倒有些不习惯这样的自己，一直不知道原来自己是上过床以后就会变得很缠人的类型，要是一般人肯定会受不了吧。转身他抱紧了李东海，李东海吓得差点蹦出猫耳朵，“东海，下次出门记得带手机。”  
李东海有些微妙的开心，似乎情况没有他想象的那么糟。“赫宰，你不介意我是只猫吗。”他小心翼翼的开口。  
“嗯，我想不管是小黑还是李东海，我都已经喜欢上了。”  
李东海终于知道了什么叫心花怒放，他伸出手回抱着李赫宰的腰，闭着眼睛笑着紧紧贴在一起，体验到了心意相通的感觉。

57.  
李赫宰摸了摸怀里人的脑袋，那里昨晚挂着两只猫耳，每当自己的呼吸触及，耳朵都会敏感的突然一颤。想起了床事细节，李赫宰突然感到有些心动。以至于李东海发现李赫宰下身似乎起了变化，他红了脸松开了手轻轻推开了李赫宰，紧闭着眼睛鼓起勇气贴着嘴吻了上去。李赫宰想，这熟悉的感觉，果然不管清不清醒本质还是没有变化的。  
李赫宰并没有张开双唇，嘴角挂着浅笑任李东海亲。李东海渐渐感到了不满，这人怎么一动不动，难道果然还是不喜欢自己吗。他放弃的刚要分开紧贴的唇，突然被李赫宰反手按到了墙上。李赫宰单腿插进李东海两腿之间，挑逗的贴近他的脸，李东海别开了眼睛不敢对上他的视线。  
“怎么不敢看我，和我接吻很害羞吗。”  
说着伸出手......像挠猫咪一样挠了挠他的下巴。却意外的起作用，李东海眯着眼睛慢慢抬起头，露出好看的喉结。李赫宰轻轻舔上他的脖颈，是猫敏感的地方，李东海忍不住开始呼吸加速。“痒......”  
李赫宰趁他呻吟吸吮上了他半开的唇瓣，两人紧贴的唇再一次分离后，李赫宰微张开口伸出舌尖，探入李东海嘴内，舔弄着他薄薄的内壁，夺取他的呼吸。李东海慌张的腿软，却被李赫宰支撑住身体默默索取，他紧张的偷偷睁开眼睛看到了近在咫尺的李赫宰正微眯着眼睛直视着他的眼，眼神里写满了认真。  
男朋友太帅了，李东海忍不住偷偷高兴，试着也伸出舌头回应，不熟练的和李赫宰纠缠在一起交换唾液。就快要不能呼吸了，李赫宰放开了他，李东海软软的将头靠在了他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻轻的喘着气。  
李赫宰想，还真是奇妙，自己竟然对着自己的猫发情了。

58.  
进了卧室，一边拥吻着一边褪去了两人的衣服，李赫宰把李东海压在床上，开始舔弄他的乳头，用舌尖画圈圈，不断吸吮着很快就挺立了起来。用身体分开了他的双腿，把他的下身握在手中先是玩弄了一会尖端才慢慢开始抚摸。  
李东海身为猫咪有着异于常人的柔软度，他本能的将腿折了起来环住李赫宰的腰，让两人的下身紧紧贴在一起摩擦，主动的伸着舌头张开嘴贴上了李赫宰。  
李赫宰一边接吻手上的动作也还没有停下，李东海突然呻吟着弓起了背，猫耳朵和尾巴也控制不住的变了出来，下身射出白浊之物喷在了李赫宰的手上。  
他恍着神喘着气，却还是迷糊着要抓紧李赫宰，李赫宰看着他的尾巴讨好似的甩了甩，手扶上尾巴根处，顺着尾椎慢慢抚摸着，揉搓着李东海的屁股。每抚摸一下李东海都忍不住翘起屁股，尾巴高高的抬起，毫不掩饰主人的期待。李赫宰用手上的液体满满扩张着身下人的后庭，一根根手指插入，慢慢开始润滑，李东海有些紧张害怕的竖着耳朵，等他扩张完毕。  
“快点......主人......”  
“哦？”闻言，李赫宰露出玩味的笑容，床上的李东海，真是不可言喻的可爱。  
李赫宰抓住李东海的腿曲成M字，露出了他的后穴，随后他将自己送入李东海的深处，慢慢开始抽动。李东海无处可抓，只能揽着李赫宰的脖子，闻着他喜欢的他独有的气味，慢慢被带入高潮。  
细碎又黏糊的呻吟声填满了整个卧室，染的空气都变得色欲了起来。  
......  
是夜。  
李赫宰抱着怀中安静的睡着的李东海，玩着他柔软的耳朵，撸了撸他的下巴，怀里的人从喉咙深处发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。  
看来以后能过上有猫又有海的生活了呢。

End.


End file.
